What If
by Slaves To Substance
Summary: What if Harry was the real BWL not Ross? What if he hated the Wizarding world with a passion? What if . . . . Warning for later suicide thoughts, slight child abuse
1. The Beginning

A/n: this used to belong to Odelia-chan under the title of Alternative.

This is written in Harry's Point of view

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

_Song/flashback_

_**Writing**_

I looked over at the blissful Potter family. I can't say I am one of _them_ since I am ignored in favor of my more _famous _brother, Ross Potter. He is the Boy-who-lived since he defeated old Mouldyshorts as a toddler. Boy-Who-lived-to-fail-and-annoy-me that is. He barley passes his classes,

"Now Ross, remember if there is a problem with someone," James Potter slid a glance over at me which I responded with a sneer "come to me or your mother."

Shaking my head in disgust I went to search for my friends. Finding them in a compartment near the end I slid in sighing.

"Rough summer?" Ariel, my girlfriend, asked me.

Ariel is 5 foot 6 with long red hair and startling light brown eyes. She is curvaceous in all the right places while still being a healthy weight.

"What gave it away?" I asked "the sigh or the fact I slammed the door shut?"

"Both" Jackson responded wrapping around his fiancé Penny Clearwater. Cody Jackson is borderline 6 foot 2, buff, and tan with light brown hair and laughing blue eyes. Penny is as different as night is to day. She is on the shorter size being only 5 foot 3. She has blonde hair with brown eyes that border black at times.

I could hear Ross's God-forsaken voice as he yelled "Of course Dad, Love you Mom. See you at Hogwarts." And Lily's reply of "Behave Ross!"

It is my sixth year and Ross's fourth at Hogwarts. The last couple of years were interesting with Basilisks, stones, and an escaped death eater named Peter Petigrew.

I can't wait to find out what she has in store for us this year. That was sarcasm for you who couldn't tell

A/n: remember this is my first story so go easy on the flames. Thanks!

**Sneak Peak of Chapter 2"**

"Welcome students to another excellent year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Now before you eat, this year we will be having a karaoke night in two weeks. Please submit your songs to tour head of house. Thank you and enjoy.

As soon as he finished speaking noisy chatter filled the room as people piled our food on their plates. . . .


	2. The case of the Karaoke Night

Chapter 2: The case of the Karaoke Night

'Thinking'

"Speaking"

_Songs or flashback_

I strode into the Great Hall after first years have been sorted. Making my way over to Ariel I sat down in the sea of red and gold. Of course being Slytherin and Ross's older brother I was on the receiving end of many glares.

"You will never believe what I found out this summer during a day with an Unspeakable" I whispered to her

"What?" she asked

"There is a prophesy about the Boy Who lived. It said something like _He who is passed over by all those blinded by the bumblebee and runner and eaters of death has the power to defeat the dark lords and restore the World. If treated wrongly he has the powers to destroy everything in his path. Be careful of what you wish for."_ He looked over the people in the hall "I just wished I know who it was. . . ."

Ariel looked up as Jackson and penny came over and sat with us pushing some groupies out of the way. Just as Penny opened her mouth Dumbledore started his speech

"Welcome students to another excellent year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus Dumbledore looked around the room with that annoying twinkle of his. "Before you go and eat the meal in front of you, we will be having a karaoke competition. Bands are allowed to be formed if any of you know how to play an instrument. Please submit your song or songs to your head of house. There can be multiple entries per person. Thank you and enjoy."

As soon as he finished noisey chatter filled the hall along with the sound of silverware hitting plates. I looked over at my friends, "you know what this means?" I asked them

Jackson's eyes lit up and he nodded "we will be performing." It was more of a statement than a question

Nodding I gave one last kiss to Ariel and headed up with my house to our common Room.

Sitting in one of the chairs closest to the fire I could clearly hear Draco Malfoy going on how awesome he was at this and that. Flicking my black and green bangs out of my eye, I started to write songs down on a piece of paper for Professor Snape.

A/n: well here is another chapter of What If. . . .


	3. Of Songs and Omens

Sorry life got in the way. Enjoy

Chapter 3:

I walked out of the common room early the next day and headed to breakfast, a piece of paper in my hand. Smiling slightly I hummed the tune of take it out on me by thousand foot Krutch

_It's not worth it_

_It's not workin'_

_You wanted it to be picture perfect_

_It's not over,_

_You don't have to throw it away._

Looking at the people gathered in the Great Hall completely ruined my mood. There was my brother swarmed by media and fans asking him about the songs he was to sing and other worthless and annoying questions.

I spotted my head of house and passed him my list of songs. I smirked as he flipped through the lyrics and titles which turned into a laugh as he raised an eyebrow at my choices.

"Mister Potter, What is the meaning of this 'I hate you, Take it out on me, Lithium, Hello, numb'?"

"Smiling at him I just responded "you'll have to wait Professor" turning I sat down next to Ariel and kissed her head. "What songs are you doing" I asked her

"Oh . . . I don't know . . . a tribute to my parents, the group, and you." She responded.

I smiled over at her feeding her a strawberry.

XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Ross POV)

I laughed at another fan's witty remark about my brother embarrassing himself. It was just a perfect image, Harry standing up on the stage a puddle growing under him crying as his 'friends' laughed at him, pointing. _Crybaby_

I knew I would win since I'm the- boy- who –lived- to -save -their –grateful-arses. They may be mindless followers but they would help me further my means. The minister was already bending over backwards after he almost ruined his reputation last year with that Umbitch spewing how I was worthless and a failure compared my brother. I would show him. For the time being I turned my attention to ginny by girlfriend and bethrothed. Smiling at her I offered her my hand and led her out of the hall towards her class. _Just a few more weeks_. I thought _just 3 more weeks._

XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Neville pov)

I saw a certain gleam enter Ross's eye and shivered. Whatever he was planning against his brother would not end well for him. He may be a complete idiot but he is the son godson and 'nephew' of the Mauraders.

XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

(Harry Pov)

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and a sense a dread welled up inside of me. Something bad was joing to happen and it would happen soon.

A/N: Sorry again about the slow update. I have been studying for HSPTs and other tests for my school. On top of that I have had guitar lessons once a week but 'pratice' every day for 30 minutes. Not to mention the teachers piling on homework and essays since the first trimester will be ending soon.


End file.
